Ruby Red
by grimmyneko
Summary: There's one badass chick on the Loser's team, and damn is Jensen head over heels, but he's pretty good at hiding it. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic ever published...well...not published, but still! Hope you like it! I only own my OC, Ruby.**

"Yo, Ruby. Get up. We've got a game to play."

I groaned and rolled over, but instead of rolling on the roof of the car, I fell into the plants near the river. "Gah!"

I could hear Jensen and Pooch laughing, and as I looked up I saw Cougar smirk at me.

"That was real slick Rubes." Jensen snorted.

"Shut up." I growled lowly at him.

He grinned at me and waved me over to where the boys were sitting. "You gonna play?" he asked, holding up a pack of cards.

I groaned and shuffled over to them. "What are we playin?"

"Blind Man's Bluff." Roque said gruffly. "You in or not?"

"Yeah sure whatever." I shrugged plopping down next to Cougar. We all picked our cards, sticking them to our heads in various ways. As I glanced at them I grinned, all their cards sucked except for Cougars.

"I've got a great, great feeling about this one." Roque said, tucking his card into his hat.

"Your mama had a great feeling last night!" Jensen grinned.

"Oh! That was a mama joke!" Pooch laughed as I snorted. Roque nodded menacingly and put a knife on the table. I smirked as Jensen and Pooch slid weapons onto the table as well.

"Y'all do not wanna do that," I grinned, slamming down my black, smooth bladed knife.

"Oh! She's puttin out The Panther!" Pooch yelped.

"Damn! Our cards must suck!" Jensen groaned. I smirked at them and nodded.

"Hey losers!" Colonel called from behind us. "It's time."

We all put our cards on the table. Jensen, Pooch, and Roque all groaned in frustration when they saw their cards. I grinned when I saw that I had gotten the King of Spades.

"Looks like I win boys." I grabbed their weapons and placed them on my body, picking Panther up last and sliding her into my thigh strap.

"C'mon Rubes! I love that gun!" Jensen complained loudly from behind me. I just shook my head and slid into the car, smiling.

Cougar got in next to me and smiled at the weapons I had won. I put my headphones in to drown out the sound of the men talking. Colonel had already briefed me on what was happening.

We got out of the car and set up shop. I took out one headphone in time to hear Pooch say, "Go ahead and call me Michaelangelo." I smirked as he painted the target site.

I glanced over at Cougar and saw him furrow his brow. "Boss." he handed Colonel his gun.

"They're using kids as mules." he growled. They called it in as I grabbed Cougar's gun. I looked through the scope, checking how many men were at the site.

"Cougar." Colonel nodded at him. Cougar stood up and smashed the butt of his gun into the equipment. Colonel called it in again. We listened to the COM in confusion. This was not Mission Controller.

I snapped my head to the side to look at Jensen. "We can take them. There aren't that many men."

"We've got maybe eight minutes before the air strike sets the world on fire." Roque stated, glancing at his watch.

Pooch grinned, "I'll drive." I smiled as we all leapt in the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So, here's a fanfic...hope you guys like it! I only own my OC, Ruby!**

"Let's rock 'n roll gentlemen." I slipped my knives out of their proper places on my upper thighs and held them firmly.

"Ruby, go!" Colonel yelled. I nodded and jumped from the moving car, rolling and getting to my feet. Instantly I was attacked but I easily incapacitated the men. I ran my way through the men, slicing when I needed to. I sprinted into the house and found Roque leading children out.

Some of the kids looked up at me, happy to see a woman. I smiled gently at them. "Vamanos chicos." I held out my hands to two of them. We jogged to Jensen and Pooch who had gotten a big yellow bus. I rolled my eyes at them as we started lifting kids into the back of it.

"Señora." a little girl whimpered to me.

"¿Sí chiquita?" I looked down at her kindly.

"Mi oso de peluche es en la casa." her bottom lip trembled as she pleaded with me.

I bit my lip and nodded. "Un momento chiquita." I climbed out of the bus and sprinted back to the house. I could hear Jensen, Cougar, Pooch and Roque yelling for me to come back, but I kept going. I skidded to a stop and looked around the room where the children had been.

"Ruby! What the hell are you doing!?" Clay yelled as he ran past me.

I snatched the ragged teddy bear from the floor and sprinted back to the bus, leaping in as Cougar slammed the door shut after me.

"Had to get the bear." I panted as I handed the stuffed animal to the small girl.

"Gracias señora." she smiled at me. I grinned at her.

"De nada chiquita." the bus lurched forward and I grabbed hold of the girl before she could fall. I held her and another little girl tightly as Pooch kicked the bus into high gear to get out of the blast radius.

I could feel the flames engulfing the bus as we flew down the hills finally coming to a stop in the mud. The children all giggled and we started to help them out. I picked up the girl who's bear I had ran inside to get and started walking the kids to the extraction zone.

"¿Como te llamas chiquita?" I asked her.

She smiled shyly and said, "Esmeralda."

I gasped and smiled widely at her. "¡Oye chiquita! ¡Tu nombre es muy hermoso!"

She giggled and softly questioned, "¿Como te llamas?"

"Ruby." I answered simply. She gripped my shirt tightly as I trekked through a particularly muddy area.

"Me gusta tu nombre mucho señora." she blushed at me. I giggled as a young boy who was holding my hand, agreed excitedly.

"Gracias, Esmeralda." she nodded and fell silent.

I glanced at the men and children behind me, Cougar caught my eye and smiled at me. He walked quickly to catch up with me.

"You're good with kids, Ruby." he whispered. I shrugged and held the girl closely as I saw the chopper start to descend.

"They're just so sweet." I chuckled. He nodded and smirked at me, eyes twinkling from beneath the brim of his hat.

The children ran towards the chopper happily. "There's not enough room for your team and them." the pilot yelled over the noise.

Clay thought for a moment and said, "Then it's them." we helped load the kids onto the chopper. Esmeralda clung to me when I tried to put her in the chopper.

"Oye, chiquita. ¿Como estás?" I asked gently.

She looked up at me with tear filled eyes. "No me gusta." she cried.

"Oh, Esmeralda. Chiquita, por favor." I asked her sweetly to get on the helicopter. She nodded sadly and hugged me tightly.

"Esta bien." I smiled. Backing away from the chopper as the pilot slid the door shut.

I waved to the kids as the helicopter slowly took off.

"Those were some cute little buggers. Hope they make it to the court marshall." Pooch said. I half smirked as I stopped waving.

"What's that? You hear that?" Roque asked, squinting up at the sky.

Jensen fiddled with his COM, "Guys, this is bad."

A voice came over the COMs, "Max, Cobra One, Bandit Locked." I looked to Jensen in confusion.

"What? What's that?" I asked, a slightly panicked tone in my voice.

"Understood." a second voice stated monotonously. "Cobra One. Kill Bandit." my eyes widened as I saw missiles speeding towards the helicopter.

"NO!" I screamed, sprinting at it. I could hear the others running behind me, yelling.

I reached out as the chopper was blown to pieces in the sky. I felt strong arms pulling me back, keeping me from getting crushed by the flaming wreckage.

"Shh." I looked up to see Jensen holding me.

"No." I sobbed, we slid to the ground. I turned in Jensen's arms and cried into his shoulder. He held me tightly and rubbed my back, soothing me.

I could hear Cougar praying for the children in Spanish and I heard Roque and Pooch cursing. I sniffled and wiped my eyes, slowly standing. Jensen let go of me carefully as if he was making sure I wouldn't tumble over.

I walked to the burning wreckage and stood next to Clay. I saw him looking at the teddy bear of the young boy he had saved.

I glanced down into the flames and saw I glint of metal that obviously wasn't from the chopper. I reached in quickly and grabbed it.

It was a simple silver necklace with a silver circle. I flipped it over and saw a small "E" engraved in it. I put a hand over my mouth to hold back a sob. I could feel hot tears leaking from my eyes.

I could vaguely remember the small girl wearing a thin silver chain around her neck, but it was mostly hidden under her baby blue dress. My bottom lip quivered as I tried to fasten it around my neck.

"Hey, hang on." I heard Jensen whisper to me. I felt him take the necklace and slowly fasten it around me, his fingers brushing against my neck. He lingered for a little while before backing away.

"That was supposed to be us." Clay muttered.

I watched as the boys ripped their dog tags off and handed them to the colonel. He walked over and stood in front of me.

"Ruby." he said softly. "I need your tags."

I nodded numbly and tore them off, placing them in his open palm.


	3. Chapter 3

**More chapters! Yay! I only own my OC! Comment and like if you want to!**

"So, she wanted to meet us in a cemetery. Because that's not, like, foreboding at all." Jensen said, after being rejected by the girl on the scooter. I laughed openly and lay back down on the tomb I had been napping on.

"Am I the only one seeing the shirt?" Roque asked, wielding his knife.

"No." Pooch smirked.

"Oh. It's my niece's soccer team. Eight and under. You know, I checked their scores online and-" Clay and the others walked away, shaking their heads.

"What? They're in the playoffs!" he defended. I snickered, not moving with the rest of the boys.

"Ruby!" Clay called. "You comin?"

I groaned loudly and threw my arm over my eyes. Cougar laughed and walked back to me.

"Come here chiquita." I could practically hear his smirk. I mumbled incoherently and shook my head. "Alright."

I screamed as Cougar picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I started beating his back with my fists and kicked out.

"Put me down! Put me down right now! Cougar!" I screamed. He snorted and smacked my butt lightly causing me to yelp and scream again, my face heating up slightly.

Pooch started laughing and Clay began to argue with Roque about the women that used to be in his life.

I heard a woman's voice and Clay responded with, "She was volatile."

I started hitting Cougar again and I growled, "Put me down!"

"No." he grinned. "Want me to say it in Spanish? No." I huffed and smacked his back, flailing around.

He readjusted me on his shoulder, but still didn't put me down.

"And who is this?" the woman said.

Clay chuckled and looked over at Cougar who was pretending to drop me, apparently enjoying my screams of terror.

"This is Ruby." Clay grinned as Cougar pinched my leg, causing another yelp. Cougar finally set me down and grinned at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him and punched him in the jaw. I smiled sweetly at him as he rubbed his face ruefully. I walked over to stand next to Jensen, not trusting Cougar anymore.

Jensen smiled at me as we listened to the woman's plan. I zoned after a couple seconds. Everyone started walking away and I snapped out of it.

"Wait what?" I jogged to catch up to Jensen. He laughed and explained that we were going to feign death to get into the country.

As soon as I got into the coffin I started to freak out. All I wanted was to get out and breathe fresh air. I started breathing heavily and I felt as if the coffin was getting smaller and smaller. I gasped for air and pressed on the sides, wishing I could make the space wider. Cougar must have heard me panicking because I heard him softly speaking to me.

"Calm down chiquita." was all I could make out, but it didn't help. I kept gasping for air and by now my chest was heaving.

I can't breathe! I'm gonna die! No! I don't want to die like this! I can't breathe! I can't br-

"No! You don't understand! She can't deal with confined spaces!" I could hear Jensen yelling to someone, but it was like I was underwater. I couldn't hear clearly, something was blocking me.

"Por favor chiquita." I barely heard Cougar pleading.

"Shit! What do we do?" Pooch sighed.

"We just have to wait for her to wake up." Clay's calm voice broke through whatever was causing me to be unable to hear clearly.

I moaned and moved slightly. "Wha?" I mumbled groggily.

"Rubes!" "Chiquita!" "Ruby!"

"Woah guys. One at a time." I smiled wearily. I was engulfed by two pairs of warm arms. I giggled weakly and hugged Jensen and Cougar back.

They pulled away. "You worried us chiquita."

"Seriously Rubes. Are you okay?"

Pooch came over and gave me his hand, I took it and he pulled me up. "What happened Ruby?"

"I just," I shook my head and looked down. "I just couldn't breathe. I freaked out."

"Yeah. I could tell. I'm surprised you didn't totally blow our cover." the woman from the graveyard muttered.

I glared at her. "I'm sorry. Who the fuck are you again?"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Aisha. The woman who got you into the country."

"Oh right, Clay's new sex toy. How could I forget." I smirked. Aisha leapt at me in a pitiful attempt of attacking. She jumped for me and tried to punch me in the nose, I ducked and slammed my palm into her diaphragm, kicked the back of her knees, and stomped my foot onto her throat.

"Try it again bitch. I dare you." I snarled down at her.

"Ruby, stop. Ruby. Ruby!" Clay yelled. I stepped back from her and she gasped for breath, coughing and spluttering.

I looked up and saw that the only person upset about what had happened was Clay. The others didn't seem to give a damn, in fact they seemed proud of me. Roque grinned at me and Jensen and Cougar were trying to hide smiles. Pooch was trying not to laugh.

"How do you want to start?" Aisha asked once she got her breath back.

"We're going bird hunting." Clay smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

**A whole nother chapter where I don't own anything but my OC! Comment if you want, like if you want! Enjoy!**

I lay belly down in the dirt next to Cougar, waiting for Jensen to call in the false collision. I sighed and rested my cheek on my hand. Cougar looked over at me and smiled at my obvious boredom.

"You're never going to be able to have a family chiquita." he mumbled through a thick accent.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "I think that's the most you've ever said to me." he grinned and shrugged, saying that he felt comfortable talking with me.

I smiled at that. "Why won't I be able to have a family?"

"You get bored so easily, chica."

I sighed again. I glanced over when I heard Jensen talking dramatically.  
"He's got kids base one, he's got kids!" I snorted and covered my mouth to keep from laughing too hard.

Roque started yelling at him to shut up and Jensen complained that dead men can't talk, and that he needed to get into character. I grinned and bit down on my knuckle to keep the laughter at bay.

I saw the chopper touch down as a woman and man jumped out and ran to the aid of the fallen soldiers. I snickered when Jensen attempted to chat up the medic.

Cougar shot her once in the neck and once more in the butt. I grinned as he quirked his eyebrows at her. Pooch took out the others and Cougar and I got up and clambered over to the rest of the losers.

I sat down with my back against the truck while Pooch made a missile.

"Did you know that cats can make like a thousand different noises and dogs can only make like ten? Cats. Not to be trusted." Jensen blabbed while he pretended to swing a golf club.

"Do me a favor and never repeat that." Pooch said, obviously torn between being amused and annoyed. I snorted and grinned at Jensen.

He held out and hand to help me up. I took it and he pulled me up, but he used to much force and I ended up flying into his rock solid chest.

"Oof! Jensen!" I yelped.

"Sorry!" he blushed, immediately backing away. "I did not mean to do that!"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Idiot." I walked over to Cougar and we all piled into the truck.

"And these hotdogs are delicious!" I heard Jensen exclaim over the COM. I grinned as I sprinted across a roof and got into position. I had to be on the rooftop across from Cougar in case he needed extra cover, or if the chopper needed extra cover.

"Yeah, it's a classic piece of shit." Roque grumbled under his breath. I giggled at how annoyed he sounded.

"Ruby, you in position?" Clay asked.

"Yep." I answered shortly. I slid my gun into place and looked through the scope, following the parade of black hummers.

Cougar took his shot, making the first car explode and causing a jam. Pooch came in and hovered around before picking up the truck that contained Max, the chopper seemed to be having difficulty.

"Shit. Wade's getting the cannon." I muttered.

"You got it Ruby?" Clay questioned.

I didn't even bother answering him. I took aim towards the cannon, preparing to shoot its vitals and make it unusable.

"Konichiwa bitches." I smirked, firing at the cannon. It flew from the truck and smashed into the ground. Wade snapped his head up and immediately saw that it had been me.

I grinned and flipped him the bird before sprinting off the roof and meeting Jensen, Roque, and Clay by the annoyingly yellow car.

"Let's boogie." I smiled and slipped into the car.

Jensen and Cougar were on either side of me, and Roque and Clay were in the front. Halfway through the car ride to the rendezvous point, I fell asleep on Jensen's shoulder.

"Rubes." Jensen shook me gently. "Rubes wake up."

"Huh? Oh." I mumbled, slowly getting out of the car. I stumbled over to where everyone was standing in front of the black truck.

Jensen smiled at me and steadied me when I tripped slightly. Clay was in the middle of threatening one of the idiots that leapt from the truck when I looked inside the truck.

I narrowed my eyes, suddenly I was wide awake. Cougar jumped out of the truck with what appeared to be a case. Not a person.

"I can explain." Aisha said, holding up her hands in surrender.

I grinned ecstatically and practically ripped my knife from its place around my waist. I was in front of her within seconds.

"Perfect! Can I kill her yet?" I snarled, gripping the sleek, silver knife tightly.

"No, we should hear what she has to say." Clay butted in immediately. I clenched my jaw and listened to what everyone said.

"Cut her loose." Clay said monotonously. Roque glared angrily at him and then at Pooch when he repeated what Clay had said.

"No, you cut her loose!" Roque growled, slamming his knife into planks of woods and storming off.

"This is on you." Pooch spat venomously at Aisha. She gave a cocky smirk that made me want to punch it off her.

I ground my teeth and clenched my fists. I stomped off to an abandoned area with plenty of space.

For the next hour and a half I screamed and yelled and threw my knives into the wooden boxes littering the room. I stabbed into sacks of grain angrily and roared profanities into the emptiness. Eventually I sunk to my knees glaring lividly at the ground. My hands were bleeding from gripping knives so hard, and I had splinters digging in to my skin from tearing my blades out of the boxes.

"Rubes?" Jensen called softly to me.

I growled in response.

"Uh. The guys and I are pretty worried about you. Are, um, are you okay?" he questioned tentatively, he was slowly walking towards me as if I was a once tame tiger who was now destroying everything in her path. Which I suppose I sort of was.

I heard a low whistle and Pooch cursing quietly.

"Shit Ruby. You obliterated this place." Roque mumbled. I looked up and took in my surroundings for the first time since I started demolishing everything. There was dust floating everywhere, splintered boxes covered the room, the walls had bullet holes and knife slits in them, bags of grain were sliced open and spilling all over the floor, and my knives were dulled and laying everywhere.

"Rubes." Jensen whispered. I jumped slightly, not realizing how close he had gotten. "Hey, Rubes." he gently placed his hand on my arm.

"Well, I don't blame you Ruby. I don't like her either." Roque's gruff voice boomed through the silence. My jaw clenched.

"I hope she does something real stupid, real soon." I growled, I could barely recognize my voice. It was husky and deep, it sounded like I hadn't had a drink of water in days.

Jensen's hand clenched momentarily on my arm. "Okay, now is probably not the time, but...holy shit Rubes, your voice sounded really hot just then."

I rolled my eyes and felt my lips twitch into an almost smile. "C'mon Ruby, we're gonna get something to eat." Pooch said, the smile was clear in his voice.

"We'll wait for you outside." Roque grumbled. I heard two sets of feet travel towards the outside, and the metal door slid shut, leaving Jensen and myself in the now dim warehouse room.

Jensen turned my body to face him. I glanced up at him and saw him wince jokingly. "Jesus Rubes, tone down the glare-o-meter. It burns." he grinned, sticking his tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes again and smirked at him.

"Rubes..." Jensen started, looking down at me.

"Hm?" I glanced up at him. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, blushed, and looked away.

I laughed lightly. "Thanks Jens."

"What for?" he looked back down at me, obviously confused.

"I dunno. Being there I guess. You and Cougs." I shrugged.

He gave me a half smile. "Well, all three of us are pretty close. Aren't we?" he asked rhetorically.

I nodded. "Let's go eat, I'm starving." My stomach growled right on cue. He chuckled and I blushed lightly, turning towards the door. I walked slowly with Jensen walking beside me.

I saw him biting his lip and then saw his chest heave slightly, as I spared a glance at him from my peripherals. Suddenly his hand shot out and grabbed mine, I jumped and yelped quietly at the unexpected motion.

He bit his lip again and dropped my hand like it was fire. He muttered an apology and refused to look in a direction even near me.

I bit back a giggle at his shyness and gently slipped my hand into his. His head shot up in surprise, and his bright blue eyes stared into my green ones. I smiled sweetly at him and laced our finger together.

He grinned and tugged me closer, bumping his hip to mine as we walked. When we got to the door, he slid it open and held out his arm, letting me go first. I laughed and elbowed him lightly in the side.

"Hey! Atta boy Jensen!" Pooch cheered when he saw us holding hands. I snorted as Jensen shook his head quickly, as if he was worried I might drop his hand. Cougar smirked and slid the van door open, we all piled in as Pooch took the driver's seat.

"Shotty!" I yelled as I clambered into the passenger's seat. Cougar flicked me in the butt when I got too close. "Oi!" I yelped.

"Yeah! Oi!" Jensen growled at Cougar. I mentally face palmed while buckling up.

"So! Where we goin?"

"Dunno, whatever looks good." Pooch shrugged, starting the van and pulling out of the warehouse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry that this is super short, the next one will be longer I promise. I only own Ruby! Enjoy!**

We ended up pulling into a mom and pop diner called Honey Butter's. It was small but had plenty of customers. We all crowded into a booth and poked fun at one another.

A sudden pain in my hands reminded me of the slight injuries I had acquired. I looked down at my palms, they were still bleeding and had several splinters sticking out.

Jensen and Cougar both looked down at my hands as well.

"Let me see them Rubes." Jensen said softly. I shook my head and opened my palms to Cougar.

Jensen's jaw dropped as he made a sound similar to squawking indignantly. I snorted and Pooch and Roque laughed.

Cougar smiled and took my hands,"Honestly Jensen, Cougar has way more medical experience than you." Cougar's lip twitched as he started gently tugging the splinters out.

"I think I can take out a few splinters!" he argued.

Pooch started laughing harder causing Jensen to turn towards him and begin arguing with him as well.

Cougar took a napkin and Jensen's glass of water. He dipped the napkin in water and wiped the blood off my hand.

Our waitress came over to take our order, but stopped a few feet away and raised an eyebrow, looking at Jensen and Pooch arguing, Cougar wiping blood off of my hands, and Roque laughing in the corner of the booth.

"Um.." she cleared her throat. "Are you guys ready to order?"

I smiled at her kindly,"Yes, we are. Thank you."

"Um, excuse me. I haven't looked at the menu yet." Jensen complained loudly.

I rolled my eyes."Two plates of chocolate chip pancakes, one plate of bacon, one medium rare steak with mashed potatoes, one plate of coconut waffles, three glasses of coke, one glass of milk, and one beer."

She nodded and took the hint that she should leave before anyone could argue.

"I didn't get to order!" Jensen yelped.

I quickly turned to him and narrowed my eyes. He gulped and shut up instantly.

Roque started talking about Aisha and Clay, he was growling really. I tuned him out so that the restaurant wouldn't suffer the same fate as the room in the warehouse.

"Alrighty! Here's your food." the waitress was back with several plates, she was smiling brightly. It was obviously fake, but at least she was making an effort.

I smiled gratefully at her and the boys looked at me expectantly.

"Okay." I sighed. I took the steak and beer and slid them to Roque, the coconut waffles and coke went to Cougar, Pooch got a plate of bacon and a coke, Jensen and I both got chocolate chip pancakes. I grabbed the last coke and smirked as I slid the glass of milk to Jensen.

We ate quickly, keeping light conversation that had nothing to do with Clay, Aisha, or Max.

"Alright," I took a deep breath. "Who's paying?"

Pooch groaned loudly. "We're all broke Ruby. And so are you."

"Well I guess we all have to chip in." after much moaning and groaning, we finally put together enough cash. We left it on the table with a tip and walked away from the diner.

The car ride back to the warehouse was silent other than the occasional joke, followed by laughter. Or in Jensen's case, no laughter.

We were about ten minutes from the warehouse when Jensen complained that he was now completely broke.

"We all are now Jensen." I sighed. "But hey, at least we didn't have to bring Clay and his sex toy."

Roque snorted and Cougar chuckled softly. I smiled and looked out the window, trying not to fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Very fluffy chapter! Only own my OC! Reviews and follows are always appreciated, hope you enjoy!**

"Rubes, wake up." Jensen shook me lightly. "Rubes. Ruby!"

I groaned and shook my head.

I heard him sigh and say, "God Ruby, you're such a child." I felt strong arms lift me gently from my seat in the van after unbuckling me.

"She falls asleep anywhere huh." Pooch chuckled. I felt a rumble of soft laughter go through Jensen's chest, and I snuggled closer to his warm chest.

"You two sure are cute." Pooch spoke again.

I felt Jensen's chest grow hotter and he mumbled something.

"Huh?" Roque growled.

"I uh..." Jensen cleared his throat. "I said I'm not sure if she thinks of us that way. Er, not us...I meant me, we...god, I don't even know."

Cougar laughed quietly and said,"Don't worry amigo mio. She likes you."

"What!? How can you tell?! She's all...tough and stone faced...and doesn't like people..." he cried.

"She doesn't like people dude. She likes persons." Pooch grinned.

I stirred slightly as Jensen carried me into the warehouse. "Shit! She's waking up! What do I do?!" Jensen yelped as he froze.

"Put me down Jensen, I can walk." I mumbled incoherently.

"You can't even talk Ruby, I doubt you can walk." he joked.

"Just take her to the other van, she can take the back. It's like a bed, just lay down some blankets or somethin." Pooch suggested.

Jensen readjusted me in his arms before carrying me to the van, he held me with one arm so he could open the door. "Alright Rubes, here you go." he laid me down on the seats softly.

"Jens." I whispered. I felt him stop laying blankets over me.

"What's wrong Rubes? You okay?" he questioned.

"Stay." I mumbled, tugging on his shirt lightly.

He laughed and said,"Rubes, you didn't even have anything to drink." I smiled and opened my eyes.

I tugged on his shirt again. "Why Rubes?"

"Cold." I complained. He snorted and gave in.

"Alright, move over." he pushed me to the side and lay down next to me, pulling the blankets over both of us. I grunted when he elbowed me accidentally. "Whoops. Sorry." I growled and elbowed him back.

"Ugh, Ruby. Stop acting like a child." he groaned. I laughed and started poking him.

"Knock it off." I poked him in the side."Rubes, stop it." Another poke. "Ruby, if you don't stop it-" poke in the forehead. "That's it!"

"Ah!" I yelped as he grabbed me around the waist and flipped me underneath him.

"Now you're gonna get it." he growled. My eyes widened in shock.

"Wait. What? Jens...w-what are you doing?" he grinned down at me and lowered his hands to my waist. His grin widened as he pressed his fingers into my sides.

"Ah! Jens! Stop! Gah! That tickles! Stop it!" I said between laughs.  
He laughed and gave in to my pleas. "Alright." he smiled and backed up so I could sit up.

"Jerk." I punched him lightly in the shoulder.

He rubbed his shoulder and pouted. "Ow." I giggled and pushed him softly, wrapping my arms around his neck and turning so our chests touched. He smiled and lay back, pulling me with him.

After a few minutes of silence, he spoke up. "Rubes." I grunted in response. "What..um," he cleared his throat nervously. "What, um. What are we?"

I furrowed my brow."Uh...human?"

He snorted and shook his head. "Rubes, I mean like," he coughed. "Are we, uh, dating, or..." he shook his head again.

"Well...do you want to be?" I asked tiredly.

There was a moment of quiet. "Yeah. Yeah I do."

"Well then there you go." I mumbled.

He sat up suddenly, causing me to jump up too. "Wait! It's just that easy?! Just like that?!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Jens, you're an idiot."

"What?!" he yelped.

I sighed. "Jens, I've liked you since I joined the team."

His mouth formed an 'o'. "Oh."

Laughing, I pushed him onto his back and curled up next to him, laying my head on his warm chest.

"Uh..Rubes." he coughed. "Could I, um.."

I lifted my head off his chest slightly to look at him, and raised an eyebrow.

He was blushing very badly and he glanced down at me, "Could I...uh we...I mean you, could um..." he groaned.

I giggled and buried my face in his chest. "You're such a dork Jens." I smiled and sat up a bit so that my face was hanging just above his. He looked up at me, his eyes flickering between my own eyes and my lips.

I couldn't keep the smirk off my face as I leaned down and he leaned up. Our lips finally met and it didn't feel like fireworks or lightning, there was no instant feeling of something amazing. It was just us. We already knew that we cared for one another. The kiss was sweet, we didn't need to prove anything.

I pulled away and he tugged me back. I laughed against his soft lips and he smiled into the kiss. He held me close to his body by my waist with one hand, and with the other, he held the back of my neck softly. He ran his tongue over my lips and I let him in instantly, our mouths moving against each other so quickly that our teeth hit.

He groaned into my mouth and I giggled as his hands ran over my sides, tickling me. He chuckled softly and lifted one hand up and placed it on my cheek, rubbing his thumb over a small white scar that I had gotten in a bar fight.

He pulled away from my mouth, we were both panting softly and smiling sweetly at each other. He grinned at me and flipped me onto my back, lowering his lips to my neck and pressing butterfly kisses to the soft skin. I bit my lip and whimpered as he trailed hot kisses down to my collarbone, looking for my sweet spot.

I gripped his shirt tightly as he bit down on the tender area in the crook of my neck, he found it. I moaned as he sucked lightly on it, and then harder.

I gasped in surprise when I felt something poke against my upper thigh. Before I could see what it was, Jensen's head dropped onto my shoulder and I could feel the heat coming off of his cheeks,  
"Sorry." he mumbled against my skin.

I giggled and kissed his neck sweetly. "It's okay Jens."

He shook his head in embarrassment.

I laughed again. "Let's go to bed. We've got a busy day tomorrow." he nodded slowly.

He picked me up carefully and moved so that he was laying underneath me, I cuddled up against him and rested on his chest once again. He tugged the blanket over us and put his arms around me.

"Night Rubes."

"Night Jens...oh..and no more standing up tonight, kay?" I teased.

He groaned in annoyance. "You are such a child!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, it's been a hella long time. Sorry! Only own Ruby! Enjoy!**

"Morning boys." I smiled, sliding into the passenger's seat with Cougar.

There was a groan from Roque, and two smiles from Pooch and Cougs.

"Morning." Aisha grinned as she got in the van, followed by a messy looking Clay.

"Oh, that's just peachy." Roque growled, I narrowed my eyes, looking straight out the front of the van.

I rolled my eyes and rested my head against Cougar's shoulder. Pooch frowned and turned to look at Clay and Roque. "Aight, we ain't goin no where till you two squash this bullshit."

They both glared at him before Clay spoke gruffly. "We're on a schedule."

Pooch nodded, "Oh yeah, we're on a schedule." he mocked Clay, taking the keys out of the ignition. He turned around again, looking at them expectantly.

Clay sighed. "Roque, I'm sorry I punched you in the face."

"Great! Roque? Roque!" Pooch commanded.

Roque rolled his eyes. "Clay, I'm sorry I threatened to cut your head off."

"Very good! Don't you two feel better?" Pooch grinned.

They both glared, speaking in synch, "No."

"Don't care!" Pooch laughed. "Cuz I do! Now whatdya say let's go see Jensen get himself killed?" he grinned again, fist bumping Cougar.

I sighed and started applying make-up so that it appeared as though I cared about such things. I dug through my bag, pulling out a pair of black pumps and sliding them on.

"Alright Rubes, get out." Clay ordered once we arrived in front of the giant building. I stepped from the van and straightened my tight, black pencil skirt and matching formal jacket. I took a deep breath and started toward the building, walking with an air of professional coldness about me. The ridiculously tight bun my hair was in was beginning to annoy me greatly.

I stepped inside, flashing my fake I.D. card at security and walking swiftly up the stairs. I stopped next to a group of women waiting for the elevator.

The doors slid open after a couple seconds to reveal a mostly naked Jensen. My eyes widened in shock as he laughed nervously before saying, "Likin the angle of the dangle?" I rolled my eyes and stepped in awkwardly. He shook his head slightly and looked down as the doors slid shut.

"What in the hell Jensen." I growled in annoyance. I was a little ticked that several women had just seen him like that.

He tried to defend himself but I held up a hand. "Just make the call."

He lowered his head in defeat and called the head honcho with some bullshit story. I tried to ignore what an incredibly tight shirt he was wearing. He hung up and glanced at me.

"Why Ruby, are you checking me out?" he grinned slyly.

I glared up at him. "Don't be ridiculous." I snapped. He smirked in an infuriatingly cute way and took a step towards me, backing me into a corner of the elevator.

"So, you don't find this tight shirt attractive at all?" he raised his eyebrows in a teasing manner.

I gritted my teeth, turning my head away. "Don't you have something else to do?"

"Yes, he does." Clay's annoyed voice sounded in our ears. Jensen's face turned bright red and he backed away, sliding a shirt and name tag on. I straightened my outfit again, standing near him, facing the doors.

The doors came open and we walked past the head honcho, Jensen holding the door open for me. I walked up to the woman at the front desk and started asking her about her outfit so that Jensen could slip past easily. A couple minutes later, a big security guy walked into the office and Jensen knocked him out with his briefcase.

He sprinted out, grabbing me by the hand and running through the offices until we were by the windows.

"Freeze!" three security guards were behind us. I turned around wide-eyed and held up my hands.

"Please don't hurt him! He's mentally unstable! I'm taking him to an institution today, he got out of the apartment! We won't trouble you again, I swear!" I pleaded with them in a fake voice.

One of the guards narrowed his eyes and fired.

All I could tell was that pain was blossoming in my stomach and Jensen was yelling. Three shots were fired and the security guards were down. Jensen picked me up and sprinted down the stairs.

I cringed in pain and curled into him. I could barely hear Clay, Cougar, Pooch and Roque screaming into Jensen's ear piece. I knew I would go into shock, so I tried to calm myself down and focus on Jensen.

"Stay with me baby." Jensen spoke quickly. "Baby, no, don't close your eyes. Focus, Rubes." he said urgently, he looked as though he was going to cry.

I fought the sleepiness coming over me and forced myself to look at Jensen. At his cute face. At the tears that he was barely holding back. At the rippling muscles that we're holding me tightly to him.

We burst into the street and the van was already waiting for us. Jensen practically leapt into it and didn't even have the door shut before Pooch started driving.

"Don't close your eyes, baby." Jensen whispered, stripping off his collared t-shirt and pressing it to my stomach. The sudden shock of pain made my eyes snap open and I cried out loudly. After a few more seconds of my writhing in pain, Jensen forced Clay to take over pressing the shirt to me.

Jensen's P.O.V.

"Don't close your eyes, baby." I pleaded with her. Tears were freely running down my face, but I honestly didn't care. I tore off the shirt I was wearing over my white undershirt and pressed it to the bullet wound that was bleeding a scary amount. She cried out in pain and started moving in a way that physically pained me to see. I shoved the shirt into Clay's hands and he took over immediately.

I threw myself into a seat and covered my face with my hands. It pained me too much to see her like this. I couldn't take it. I wouldn't be the one bringing her even more pain. I couldn't protect her. I was an absolute failure. She's in horrible pain and it's all my fault.

She had been trying to protect me back in the building, and she'd gotten shot for it. She suddenly screamed in pain and I saw Cougar taking the bullet out of her stomach.

I winced and looked away. "What the hell are you doing man?" Roque growled. "Go and hold her hand or somethin." he snapped, shoving me to the floor next to her.

I grabbed her hand and she squeezed it tightly as Cougar began sewing the bullet hole up. I took off my undershirt and gave it to her to bite down on. She bit down so hard I thought she might tear holes in it. She then went completely limp just as cougar finished pulling the needle through her stomach.

"Rubes!" I cried in fear.

"Calm down." Cougar said shakily. "She passed out from pain. She should wake up soon enough."

I took a deep shuddering breath and pulled her into my lap, cradling her carefully. I ran the back of my hand over my cheeks, removing the tear stains. I pressed my forehead to hers and bit my lip, holding back more tears that threatened to spill.


	8. Chapter 8

**I felt bad for taking so long, so here's another chapter! Reviews, favorites and follows are always appreciated! Always. Only own Ruby! Enjoy!**

Jensen's P.O.V.

We were back at the warehouse and she was still unconscious. It had been hours.

"Cougar. You said she'd wake up soon." I growled, holding her tightly.

Cougar looked up from his position on a chair. "Lo ciento, amigo mio." he paused and looked down. "It's all up to her now." I glanced around the room.

Cougar was muttering prayers in Spanish, Roque was playing with a knife nervously, Pooch was toying with his wedding ring and rocking back and forth slightly, Clay appeared to be in deep thought and every once in a while he would look over at Ruby and then back down. I could tell he was blaming himself.

Aisha was standing in the corner impatiently with her arms crossed.

"Okay, how long before we all understand that she's not waking up?" Aisha spoke. Three bullets flew at her and embedded themselves in the wall behind her, all around her head. Then another bullet flew directly at her and she had to drop to the floor to avoid it.

Clay had shot it. "You will either sit there and shut up. Or I will kill you. Ruby is part of this team and is family. You have been here for a couple days. We will stay here as long as it takes for her to come back." Clay practically snarled at Aisha.

I looked down at Ruby and realized that if she didn't wake up, I would probably have a meltdown. Or I'd kill myself. No, I couldn't do that, the boys are relying on me. I sighed and stroked her hair softly, praying that she would wake up soon.

The sun had gone down and everyone had left to get food. I glanced at her. She really was beautiful. Her tan skin, long dark brown hair, full, pink lips, her amazing emerald green eyes that I wished more than anything she would open.

I smiled, thinking that if this was anything like a fairy tale, all I would have to do is kiss her and she'd wake up. But princesses don't get shot in fairy tales.

"And let's face it, I'm no Prince Charming." I whispered to her. "Well, it couldn't hurt to try, right?" I muttered.

I turned her face towards mine slightly and pressed my lips to hers very lightly. I pulled away and waited.

Nothing happened. "Well, it was stupid to get my hopes up." I looked away from her sleeping form. I felt something wriggle slightly in my arms. My head snapped to look at her. Her face was scrunched up in a really cute way and her eyes began opening very slowly.

Once she had them completely open, she blinked rapidly as though removing the sleep from them. "Jens?" she questioned huskily.

I could feel myself blush brightly and I nodded.

"What time is it?" I looked around before just grabbing my phone.

"It's almost nine." She started sitting up.

"What time was I shot?"

"Uh...at around eleven."

She sat up completely. "And have you been holding me the entire time?" I nodded.

"I'm so sorry!" I blurted. She raised an eyebrow. "I kissed you while you were sleeping!" She smirked at me.

"And how soon after did I wake up?" she teased. I shifted uncomfortably and looked at her piercing green eyes that always sparkled with mischief.

"Ah...m..maybe like th..thirty seconds after.." I stuttered, cursing myself at how foolish I was acting.

She then flashed me a genuine smile and kissed me sweetly. "My own personal Prince Charming." she giggled and rested her head on my still bare chest.

I laughed in relief that she was finally awake. "Thank god you woke up." I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "I don't know what I'd do if you didn't." I buried my face her shoulder to hide my tears.

"Jens, babe, are you crying?" she lifted my face up and looked at me, frowning and kissing me again. "Hon, I'd never leave you in this awful world. I just needed a little time off." she smiled, wiping some tears from my face.

I nodded and pressed my forehead against hers. "Does your stomach hurt?"

"Yeah. But I'll be fine." she spoke softly.

"Of course you will be." I smiled, pressing kisses to her cheek and neck. She giggled and pushed on my chest. I laughed and backed off slightly.

She frowned playfully. "I didn't say stop." I grinned and continued pressing kisses to her neck, biting her softly. She gasped when I kissed the crook of her neck and I smirked against it. I bit down on it softly and she whimpered, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling herself closer.

I felt her wince slightly. Probably from the gunshot wound. I rubbed her back and sucked on her neck roughly. She giggled sweetly and I smiled. "I'm sorry are we interrupting something?" Roque snapped.

She jumped in surprise. "Yes." I growled lowly, not letting go of her neck.

She pushed me away and bit her lip, blushing brightly. Pooch started laughing and she pulled her hair down to cover the large hickey I had given her. I grinned and she smacked my chest harshly.

She jumped off the table we had been sitting on and walked over to the group, limping slightly in pain. Each of the boys hugged her, even Roque.

Clay coughed and spoke. "Well, we'll leave you two to whatever you were doing before." they began to leave the large warehouse room.

Cougar turned around and called out. "Don't tear her stitches!" they all snickered and she threw something at them.

She walked back over to me and allowed me to pull her back on the table. Instead of pulling her onto my lap like I'm sure she thought I'd do, I pushed her gently on her back and leaned down to kiss her.

She grinned and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me towards her roughly. I laughed against her lips and rubbed her stomach lightly and carefully.

She bit her lip as she pulled away from my mouth. "How ugly is it?" I lifted her shirt up slightly to look at the wound.

It wasn't exactly pretty, but it was physically impossible for Ruby to look anything but beautiful. I kissed her sweetly.

"It's perfect."


End file.
